officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Mythic Valley/@comment-99.248.118.3-20120507205947
Rye felt desperation rising up inside him. He felt his hero-boy act slipping, to be replaced by the real soul living there. The boy who wouldn't let anything faze him was falling away, just for a minute... He attempted to avert his eyes. But they kept on meeting hers. "I just feel like I can't do this anymore," he burst out. "I can't keep living like the joker. I want to be the king for once. Or at least even the jack or the ace. Maybe even the queen." A ghost-smile flickered at his lips for a moment, but then it was gone like a dying candle wick. "I'm tired of being the one that keeps losing. Getting one-upped by everyone. And I act like it doesn't bother me. It does." He looked up at the clear blue sky, so that she wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. "It does, dammit! It bothers me! All my life I've been shoved down by my brothers and friends and parents and teachers and everyone! It just feels like... When will I get my chance? When will I get a chance to be who I really want?" He grabbed a handful of dirt and grass, tossing it aside in frustration. "Pathetic," he spat. "That's what I am. Just... pathetic. I haven't even found my element yet. I'm crying. And now, I'm spilling my freakin' guts to a... a sylph beggar I don't even know?!" --------------- Symphonique arrived home to a surprise: two guards stood at her front door with a young woman clutched in handcuffs. "What's this?" she asked, just catching another turnip as it fell yet again. She shoved it back into the basket and straightened her face. "What's this?" she asked again. "Your new housekeeper." "Excuse me?" Symph didn't recall sending for one. She could tend to her own house just fine... As long as her nine brothers weren't throwing dirt all over the walls. Which they probably were. If they were even home. "You requested a maid a couple of months ago. We could not find a suitable one for you until just recently, and even then there were some... Issues." The girl squirmed in the handcuffs. Symphonique noted that her eyes were blindfolded. But had she requested a housekeeper? She thought back to that night, when she'd been overtired... Storming out of the house to the town request center, barking orders for a maid because she was fed up at her piglike brothers bathing in mud all day and rolling around the house like it was a joke. She hadn't exactly been in her right mind then. Yes, maybe she'd had some ale... But never mind that. She supposed that whatever this new maid may bring into her home, she had to make the best of it... The guards were waiting for her to say something. So instead, she shrugged and gestured for them to go into the house. Then she realized she had to unlock it, so, fumbling with the keys, she did so. Well, her brothers had been home of late, that's what the smell of the place told her. She turned back to the guards and the girl. For some odd reason, she got the feeling the girl could actually... see her. As though the blindfold wasn't there... "Now," she lit an oil lamp, "Why don't you make yourself comfortable? Thank you," she addressed the guards as they left, and she turned back to her maid once more. "And remove that awful blindfold, dear. It doesn't do your face any justice, and I'm sure--" "I don't think you want me to do that." The girl's voice was gravelly and hoarse, as though it had not been used for a while. The look on her face -- well, what Symph could see of it -- told her not to question any more. So, she merely shrugged and said "Okay!" as brightly as she could muster. The maid worked fast. Cleaned up the dirt tracks as though she could... really see them. After a while, Symph mustered up the nerve to speak to the maid again. "So..." the girl looked up from dusting under the carpet and watched her. Well... you know. Whatever. Symphonique swallowed and continued. "Do you have a name, dear?" There was a long silence before the girl said "no." ---------- Quasar was bumming around the market, because he had nothing better to do. (Introduction to Hannah's charries?) He chewed some mint leaves. As he looked around tediously, something caught his eyes (yes, eyes and not 'eye', because he has two. I don't get why people say 'eye.' Just thought I had to say that XD). A blonde girl and boy. They had cat ears. He thought this was interesting. He stared at them. -------- The plant boy had left. To shake him from his mind, Kaelin went to the market. He hung around against the wall, watching the boy he'd bumped into from a distance. The way the sunlight struck his hair and made it look almost blue, his strong cheekbones and dark eyes... "Hello there." He turned and saw a group of giggling girls. "Um... hi?" The girl giggled. "I work in the bar. My name's Macey." "Um... hi?" "You must be a rebel... or a thief, how cunning and charming!" she and her friend giggled yet again. Kaelin rolled his eyes. Not this again. "Not interested. Sorry." As he left, he stole one more glance at the dark-haired boy. ------------------- Tamara watched the butterflies as she lazily dipped a muddy stick into the water. The fish swarmed to it. She watched their yellow bellies flash in the afternoon sun. Yes, this was how she liked to spend her lazy days of doing nothing at all... ----------------